<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne Kisses by lilythesilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474473">Champagne Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly'>lilythesilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>New Year's Kiss, Post Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Patrick stares around the room anxiously, trying to not make eye contact with Mr. and Mrs. Rose. “David,” he hisses when David’s hands snake around his shoulders and move downward, “your parents are right there.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>David smirks. “So?”</i></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Patrick spends New Year's Eve with the Roses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you still have a few hours left of 2020 and realize you're 890 words away from hitting an even 50k on AO3 for the year, you bang a fic out as fast as you can (and make it in just under the radar even though AO3 says 1/01/2021 lol). Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby">roguebaby</a> for the prompt: </p><p>"The first time David kisses Patrick in front of his parents is for their first NYE kiss."</p><p>Written while under the influence of cosmos &amp; unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think me and dad are going to make it to midnight this year, so I just wanted to call before we both accidentally fall asleep in front of the tv.” </p><p>Patrick smiles and digs his hands into his pockets. There’s a bite to the air tonight—maybe it’s the promise of a new year, or just the zhampagne—that makes him excited. </p><p>“You say that like dad hasn’t already fallen asleep in front of the tv,” he says and his mother laughs. </p><p>“Are you at least spending the night with friends?”</p><p>Patrick chuckles because no amount of time or distance could stop his mother from worrying about him. “Yeah, they’re throwing a party at the cafe in town tonight. David is here, and his family.”</p><p>“Oh good,” his mother says quietly, “I just want to make sure you’re not alone.</p><p>Patrick’s chest tightens. “I’m not,” he says and wishes he could tell his mother just how not alone he is. “I have to head back, but I’ll call you tomorrow?” </p><p>“Sounds good. Happy New Year, my sweet boy.” </p><p>Patrick smiles. “Happy New Year, mom. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too. Tell David we say Happy New Year as well. Hopefully we can come see this store of yours next year.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Patrick says thickly and clears his throat, “that would be great.” </p><p>David comes out of the cafe after he hangs up with his mother, pulling his coat tightly around him. “<em>Holy fuck</em>, it’s freezing out here. Are you ok?” </p><p>“Just talking to my mom,” he pockets his phone, “she says happy new year.” </p><p>David pulls him in close and kisses his temple. “I know you miss them,” he says softly. </p><p>Patrick smiles. “I do. But I’m happy to be here, with you.” </p><p>David grimaces, “My mom is trying to leave, actually? Which is a good idea because her rendition of Auld Lang Syne should only be heard by small groups. Do you mind going back to the motel?” </p><p>Patrick shakes his head. “Nope. As long as I get to be with you at midnight.” </p><p>David smiles, “Good, because I already grabbed the rest of your things.” He wraps Patrick’s scarf around his neck snugly so he can pull him into a soft kiss. “Maybe we can invite your parents out to visit soon? I have a gift basket with your mother’s name on it.” </p><p>He smiles and nods, not trusting his voice. David reaches down and threads their fingers together so they can make their short trek back to the motel. </p><p>Patrick watches him with a fond smile and decides his only resolution for the year is to tell his parents about David.</p><hr/><p>Of all the places Patrick imagined to be ringing in the New Year, the motel room his boyfriend shares with sister to be was not one of them. </p><p>Patrick grabs the bottle of champagne that he picked up when he was in Elmdale a few weeks ago and hands it to David with a teasing grin, “Zhampage on New Year’s Eve is <em>incorrect</em>.” </p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” David breathes, “I love you so much.” </p><p>“Are you talking to me or the champagne?” </p><p>“Both?” </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Rose come into the room just as David finishes pouring the glasses. “A toast,” Mrs. Rose says and raises a glass, “may this year fade into the past like a distant fever dream.” And that’s apparently it. Patrick can hear the ball dropping on the tv in the next room as everyone starts counting down. </p><p>David walks towards him with a quick wink and Patrick glances around anxiously, trying to not make eye contact with Mr. and Mrs. Rose. “<em>David</em>,” he hisses when David’s hands snake around his shoulders and move downward, “your parents are <em>right</em> there.”</p><p>David smirks. “So?” </p><p>Patrick’s arms instinctively find themselves around David’s waist and David’s move back up to wrap around his shoulders just as the countdown reaches one.</p><p>His eyes flick down to David’s lips only briefly before David leans down and kisses him. The synapses are going off in Patrick’s brain like fireworks and he wants to remember everything about this moment: the thumping of his heart, the sweet taste of the champagne, the cool rings resting against his jaw, and David. Always David.</p><p>“<em>Ew</em>, David, get a room!” Alexis whines from behind them. </p><p>David breaks away from the kiss looking like Alexis has personally offended him. “I’m literally <em>in</em> my room kissing my boyfriend on New Year’s?” </p><p>Alexis grins mischievously then, and slaps his shoulder, “Oh my god, <em>David</em>, is Patrick the first person to kiss you for New Years and not run away after like Cinderella?” </p><p>David smiles tightly. “Why don’t you take that bottle and shove—”</p><p>“Honey, why don’t we finish the toast in our room. Give these two a chance to, uh, celebrate,” Johnny smiles and turns to look at David sternly, “although we will be leaving the door open, so no grab ass, ok?” </p><p>Patrick flushes and David looks horrified. “Oh my god, <em>dad</em>!” </p><p>Patrick wants to crawl into a hole and die as each Rose passes by them with a wink, and immediately hears Mrs. Rose start to sing in the next room. “<em>Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind...</em>”</p><p>Patrick pulls David in closer and laughs softly, “Happy New Year, David.”</p><p>“Happy New Year, Patrick.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr, come say <a href="https://lilythesilly.tumblr.com">hi</a>!</p><p>Happy New Year friends! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>